Shazah
Shazah – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Khajiitka z Reaper's March, siostra Khali. Wygląd Shazah jest średniego wzrostu. Ma jasnoszare futro z czarnymi pręgami i niebieskie oczy. Nosi na sobie stój kapłanki z kapturem. We wczesnych etapach fabuły używa kosturu. Później zaczyna używać jednoręcznego miecza. Osobowość Shazah jest dobra, uczuciowa, mądra i inteligentna. Początkowo stawia tylko na rozum i wiedzę ale po wejściu na ścieżkę do zostania Grzywą, zaczyna też sięgać po siłę i waleczność. Historia Shazah jest córką Namu i Ubraz. W bardzo młodym wieku, ona i jej siostra - Khali, straciły rodziców i były wychowywane w Świątyni Jode i Jone, gdzie pobierały nauki od kapłanów o tradycjach i legendach swego ludu. Shazah, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, z chęcią uczyła się u kapłanów, a wiedza ta jej w przyszłości bardzo pomoże. Pierwszy raz Shazah może spotkać Vestige'a w pobliżu Hectahame lub w Fort Grimwatch (zależy od decyzji gracza). W pierwszym wypadku Shazah jest tam z siostrą i przybyły do Królowej Ayrenn prosić o pomoc, gdyż sytuacja w Reaper's March staje się groźna. W drugim ona i jej siostra starają się pozbyć się Colovian i mrocznych duchów z Grimwatch. Po wydarzeniach z Grimwatch, okazuje się że Shazah i jej siostra są Lunar Champions, i jedna z nich w przyszłości ma stać się Grzywą. Dlatego też obydwie wyruszają do Rawl'kha, gdzie obydwie rozpoczynają swoją ścieżkę do zostania Grzywą. Na ścieżce Shazah spotyka ducha swego ojca, który zmarł w skutek zarazy, z którą chciał walczyć. Spotyka też zombie, które powstały z ofiar zarazy. Po próbie, dzięki radom ojca Shazah zaczyna rozumieć iż nie tylko wiedzą i mądrością, ale też walką i aktywnym działaniem, można kształtować swoja przyszłość. Następnie, ścieżka prowadzi Shazah, Khali i Vestige'a do Moonmont, gdzie muszą się zmierzyć z mrocznymi duchami i Mroczną Grzywą. Po walce okazuje się, że tylko jedna z sióstr może wyjść ze świątyni, a druga musi zostać, aby uwięzić Mroczną Grzywę z dala od Tamriel. Shazah chce się poświęcić, motywując swoją decyzję tym, iż wie co ją czeka i jest na to gotowa, a także miłością do Khali. Wybór jednak należy do Vestige'a i od jego wyboru zależy jak dalej potoczy się historia Shazah. Shazah zostaje Grzywą Khali postanawia się poświęcić dla siostry i pozwala, aby Mroczna Grzywa opętał ją, po czym zostaje ona przeniesiona przez Pierwszą Grzywę poza świat. Shazah postanawia znaleźć sposób na uratowanie siostry i to ją motywuje do zostania Grzywą. Po Moonmont, Shazah i Vestige udają się do Dune, aby dokończyć Ścieżkę. Miasto i świątynia jednak okazują się być okupowane przez Stonefire Cult pod wodzą Javada Tharna. Shazah wyruszyła na czele niewielkiej grupy, aby spowolnić kultystów i zamknąć portale. Po przybyciu Vestige'a, udała się złożyć raport Królowej Ayrenn i poinstruowała bohatera jak zamknąć portale. Następny raz spotykamy Shazah pod świątynią Jode i Jone w Dune, gdzie razem z Vestigem wyrusza aby dokończyć Ścieżkę. W świątyni poznają oni różne fragmenty historii Grzywy, a także widzą fragment nauki Khali i Shazah w świątyni. Po chwili ona razem z Vestigem zostaje przeniesiona najpierw do świata Jode, gdzie musi się zmierzyć z wizjami. Pierwsza wizja dotyczy Puszczy Valen, która została opanowana przez wpływy Hircyna. Później następuje wizja Summerset, gdzie Veiled Heritance zdobyli władzę, podburzyli przeciwko Królowej Ayrenn praktycznie wszystkich poddanych, nawet jej najbliższych doradców, a ostatnimi którzy jej bronili, byli członkowie Eyes of the Queen z Razum-darem na czele. Ostateczna próba dla Shazah i Vestige'a odbywa się w Den of Lorkhaj, do którego doprowadziło ich widmo Khali. Na miejscu spotykamy Khali, opętaną przez mroczne duchy i pod kontrolą Javada Tharna. Przywódca kultystów rozkazuje Khali zabić Vestige'a i siostrę, przy czym Tharn nazywa ja swoją nową Mroczną Grzywą. Po walce z siostrą i Tharnem Shazah w bólu i smutku żegna się z duchem Khali, po czym razem z Vestigem wraca do Dune, gdzie zostaje obwołana nową Grzywą. Shazah poświęca się dla siostry Shazah, z miłości do Khali postanawia się poświęcić i pozwala aby duch Mrocznej Grzywy ją opętał. Gdy tylko została opętana, Pierwsza Grzywa umieszcza ją poza światem. Shazah, w odosobnieniu stara się panować na złym duchem, ale w końcu ulega i daje mu się całkowicie opętać. Krótko po tym, kontrolę nad nią przeją Javad Tharn, który planuje wykorzystać ją, aby przejąć władzę nad Khajiitami. Gdy Khali razem z Vestigem docierają do Den of Lorkhaj, Tharn przywołuje podległą mu już Shazah, która atakuje siostrę i Vestige'a. Po walce, gdy zostaje obezwładniona, Tharn wysysa z niej resztki siły aby się wzmocnić, po czym przywołuje z jej ciała Mroczną Grzywę. Gdy tylko walka się kończy, a Tharn leży trupem na podłodze, Khali podbiega do siostry i odkrywa ze ta nie żyje. Tuż obok niej pojawia się duch Shazah, która żegna się z siostrą i zapewnia ją, że znalazła spokój. Powiązane zadania *Striking at the Heart *Grim Situation *Grimmer Still *The First Step *The Path to Moonmont *Motes in the Moonlight *To Dune *The Fires of Dune *The Moonlit Path *The Den of Lorkhaj Cytaty *''For Khali!'' *''I'm so afraid. I don't know that I can handle this'' Ciekawostki * Shazah, w przeciwieństwie do Khali, chętnie pobierała nauki u kapłanów. * Po tym, jak Khali została opętana przez Mroczną Grzywę, Shazah często ja wspomina i podkreśla, że znajdzie sposób aby ja uwolnić. Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja en:Shazah Kategoria:Online: Khajiitowie Kategoria:Online: Kobiety